


Choosing Love

by dksgla



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksgla/pseuds/dksgla
Summary: A short ficlet that picks up with them still on the bridge.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 26





	Choosing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading online fanfic since it was created way back in the 90s. This is the first thing I have ever written. It’s my headcannon for what happens after they leave the bridge in 3x08. I first wrote and posted this on my tumblr andierocs.

They turn around and realize they can’t leave each other, that they both willingly choose to be with each other. Even though Villanelle knew Eve would turn, she still had a tiny seed of doubt that someone would actually choose her. They stop at a diner for a quick biscuit and coffee before heading back to Eve’s flat. They don’t really say much on the way, but they find themselves walking so close together their hands brush with every other step. Villanelle leans nervously against the door frame while Eve turns her key. They walk in and Eve tosses her bag on the floor.

Villanelle fidgets with her hands because suddenly she has no idea what to do. She’s never actually been with someone she loves and who loves her back. She’s nervous and unsure of herself. She tries to crack a joke about the state of Eve’s flat to try to hide her nerves. Eve sees right through her and takes her hand. Eve puts her palm against Villanelle’s cheek as she has done before and stares deep into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her. Soft and tender, gently letting Villanelle know she’s safe and loved, and most importantly, wanted. It doesn’t take long for Villanelle to relax into Eve’s embrace and the intensity of their feelings takes their breath away. Their chests rise and fall heavily and their knees tremble. They move to the bed and gently kiss again until they feel the overwhelming need to feel bare skin. Their hands start to wander as the intensity of their desire grows. Clothes are quickly discarded as things start to turn frantic and desperate. They’re so consumed with each other they don’t notice the bruises forming where their knees dig into each other’s thighs. It becomes mildly violent, with nipping and back-scratching. The sheets get completely torn off, pillows sent askew. They spend the entire time chest to chest, keeping as much of their bodies in contact as possible. Hands touch every inch they can reach. They end in a tight embrace, with Villanelle holding onto Eve for dear life. Their bodies still and relax, still clutching each other. Villanelle stares over the top of Eve’s head with bright, tear filled eyes. The experience of finally having someone truly love and accept her completely overwhelms her and the tears silently spill down her cheek.


End file.
